


Promises, Promises

by MarzgaPerez, Rose_2925



Category: God’s Own Country (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Romance, Wedding Night, adorable really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_2925/pseuds/Rose_2925
Summary: Because this fandom deserved a wedding night fic... :D





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just To Be With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797472) by [MarzgaPerez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez). 



> A million thanks to my co-writer @MarzgaPerez without whom this wouldn't have been written ;)

Of course John had been pranking him. There’s no way he would have fallen asleep so early into their wedding night. Gheorghe smirked up at him. “And here I thought we had already become an old married couple.”

John reached over and pulled at Gheorghe until he was half lying on top of him, kissing him sweetly.

Pulling away for breath, Gheorghe looked at John. “I believe earlier you made promises,” he said, a challenge in his voice.

John’s brow furrowed. “Aye. We both made promises...”

Gheorghe grinned. “No, no—those were wonderful.” He pressed a quick kiss to Johns lips. “But right before the wedding...’” He smiled down wickedly at his new husband, grinding his hips against John’s leg for emphasis. John groaned quietly.

“So? What will you do with me?” Gheorghe demanded.

“Let’s see.” John bit down on his lip as though he was deep in thought. “There’s fuckin’ you good. And then there’s fuckin’ you hard...”

In response, Gheorghe pressed open-mouthed kisses along the pulse in John’s neck, causing him to moan louder. “Mmmm but I think, not very loud, since we are not alone in the house...”

“Oh. Right.” John now regretted not taking Nan up on her offer to stay in town. It was an old house, and the walls were thin. While there was no pretending Nan hadn’t heard anything before, the idea of both Gheorghe’s mother and Nan...hearing their wedding night? A small part of John felt he ought to be embarrassed.

Gheorghe laughed at the suddenly self-conscious look on John’s face. “It is alright. It has been a long day for us all. They will be asleep soon.”

John huffed, “Sum’day we’ll be able to make all the noise we want.”

Gheorghe smiled. “Someday yes, but for now...” He took his extra pillow and swatted John. “Shall we get on with it?”

Momentarily stunned, John retaliated by flipping Gheorghe on to his back, pinning his wrists to the mattress and grinding his hips against him. “You’ll pay for that.”

John knew that Gheorghe could have easily flipped him back over if he wanted to, but he loved being at John’s mercy just as much as he loved being in control.

As John looked down at Gheorghe, he was struck anew by how strange his life seemed nowadays. In love, married, working on the farm. If someone had told him this would be his future five years ago, he’d have told them to get stuffed. Even in the dim light, Gheorghe looked so handsome. They both laid motionless as John stared into the eyes of the man he had fought so hard for and was now lucky enough now call his own.

In the days leading up to their wedding, John had struggled to process such an emotional time—meeting Gheorghe’s mother, feeling grief that his father wasn’t here to see this, and battling his long-held fear that he was not worthy of the love that Gheorghe so freely gave him.

Gheorghe waited patiently, by now realizing that John was thinking through something important. While he was a man of few words, he was still a man of deep feeling. Gheorghe slowly pulled his right hand free to caress John’s jaw. He asked the question with his eyes, and John shook his head slightly. “I love ye, you know.”

Gheorghe smiled, feeling his heart swell, knowing he would not have been nearly as happy with anyone else. “I love you too...husband,” he said, trying out the word. It felt new, but right. “Now as your husband I would ask you again...” He leaned up to whisper in John’s ear. “ _Fuck me_.”

John felt a tremor go through him at those words, how easy it was—just like that—and he was at once desperate to have Gheorghe naked beneath him. John claimed his lips and kissed him deeply, as if he was suffocating and Gheorghe was oxygen.

Gheorghe had a similar thought, and while John was kissing him, he began to undress him, quickly unbuttoning Johns dress shirt and loosening his tie. He pulled the shirt over John’s shoulders, forcing him to momentarily pull away and throw it somewhere across the room. John immediately settled back and gasped as Gheorghe slid his tongue across his chest, stopping to give thorough attention to his nipples; flicking and swirling, and grazing his teeth against them.

“Easy now,” John panted.

“Easy? That’s not what you promised.” Gheorghe said teasingly, moving his hands to the bulge in John’s trousers. He traced up and down along the edge of his fly—earning a “for fucks sake!” from John—before ever so slowly unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper. Gheorghe cupped him through his boxers, feeling John press into his hand. Reaching inside, he began stroking him gently, passing his thumb over the tip of John’s cock. “That wagon ride was very uncomfortable you know…”

John closed his eyes. “Ye know we didn’t have time then...”

Gheorghe stopped stroking until John looked at him. “Perhaps we should wait longer? Hmm? And I make you suffer just a little?”

John’s mouth dropped open slightly. “I’ve married a sadist!”

Gheorghe squeezed him slightly before continuing, this time picking up the pace. John buried his head in Gheorghe’s neck, mouthing at the skin along his jaw, slightly rough with stubble.

He realized with a start that Gheorghe was still fully clothed. “Wait!” He rasped out, “slow down.”

He could hear the laughter in Gheorghe’s voice. “Slow down? You are sure?”

“I jus’ wanted to slow things down for a minute...is all.”

Gheorghe stopped his stroking but kept a hand on him. John moaned and thrust his tongue into Gheorghe’s mouth, his teeth nipping at Gheorghe’s lips.

He leaned on one arm, using the other to pull haphazardly at the offending tie and shirt. The damned buttons were impossible with one hand, and Gheorghe finally released his hold on him to help him unbutton his shirt. He got up to kneel in between Gheorghe’s legs and looked at his handiwork. Top part of the shirt undone, John pressed his hand against Gheorghe’s chest, feeling how rapidly his heart was beating, and faintly whispered the words “God, I love ye.”

The heated look in Gheorghe’s eyes stirred something deep within him. Fancy wedding clothes be damned, John popped off the last buttons, hurriedly pushing the shirt over his broad shoulders. Gheorghe shrugged it off and flung it on the floor, same as John’s. John ran his hands over Gheorghe’s shoulders and chest, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples, which stiffened at the attention. John noticed how excited Gheorghe had become and knew he wouldn’t be worried about making him wait any longer. He unbuttoned Gheorghe’s trousers and pulled them down his legs, this time taking his briefs with them. He quickly shucked off his own underwear and climbed back onto the bed.

“How do ye want it?”

Gheorghe raised his stare from John’s cock to his eyes. He gripped John’s neck and pulled him closer. “ **Now.** ”

John began to lower himself between Gheorghe’s legs and was surprised when Gheorghe grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

“I can’t reach you all the way down there.” He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Gheorghe shifted onto his side and motioned for John to lay opposite of him. John smirked at him but did as he asked. It was something they hadn’t done for some time, choosing more often to draw things out. It seemed now Gheorghe was the impatient one and if they were trying for quick and quiet...

Gheorghe watched as John arranged his gangly frame on the bed with a smile. This was a game they hadn’t played lately—seeing who could hold out the longest. John would swear up and down he wasn’t competitive, but when it came to this he was positively ruthless.

John finally settled on his side and was met with the sight of Gheorghe’s cock, ready and waiting. Licking his lips, he felt the familiar thrill at the challenge, knowing he could make Gheorghe spend first. He wasted no time, licking him from the base to the tip before slowly taking all of Gheorghe in his mouth. The more he whimpered, the more deliberate John was about sliding his mouth back and forth over Gheorghe’s cock. John smiled as he felt Gheorghe’s fingers digging into his arse, knowing he was too distracted to take John in his mouth yet. But when he did...

“Fuck,” John swore, losing concentration as he felt the heat of George’s hot, wet mouth around him. That’s why they so rarely did this, it was too difficult for either of them to concentrate, they so often wound up taking turns anyways.

Tonight however, John was determined to match Gheorghe’s passion. He shifted his body so that he was leaning over Gheorghe, running his tongue along the soft skin of Gheorghe’s thigh. Barely holding back a moan, John couldn’t help but thrust himself into Gheorghe’s mouth as he lapped at the tip of his cock, then took his length inside of his own mouth, sucking and clawing until the two of them were moving in tandem, John grinding down as he took more of Gheorghe and Gheorghe doing his best to drive him to distraction. In between gasps of pleasure and oxygen, John managed to run his fingers up and down Gheorghe’s side, letting them drift closer to his ass. John knew he would win this one, as the rhythm of Gheorghe’s hips stuttered, his mouth going slack. He let out a low groan, as his body took over.

“J-John, I’m almost-“

John felt warmth fill his mouth as Gheorghe spent, waiting until he was finished before letting go of his cock.

He dropped a kiss on the freckle on the inside of Gheorghe’s hip before lifting his head to look down at his lover. Gheorghe was still breathing hard, and John felt out of breath himself. His own need put aside for the moment, he pulled himself up and returned his head to the pillow next to Gheorghe, sure his heart was thudding in time. Gheorghe opened his eyes lazily, amused by the satisfied look on John’s face.

“ ’Ow was that then? Worth the wait?”

Gheorghe rolled his eyes but nodded. “You are too good at this. You always win.”

John grinned back at him “Aye. And I’ll be expecting my prize when you’re ready.”

Gheorghe laughed softly “So modest.” He stretched out fully, feeling John’s eyes on him. He had said it jokingly, but John had always been excellent with his mouth—he had only got better since their first encounter up in the top fields.

After John had brought him back, and Martin and Deidre had (silently, of course) accepted their relationship, they had begun to experiment in their love-making. John’s history of brief and hurried encounters meant he had no idea how to slow down and take his time—and meant he’d never been properly screwed. For all that he was somewhat inexperienced, he more than made up in enthusiasm; putting his trust in Gheorghe completely.

Gheorghe’s eyes swept over Johns body as he lay, propped up against the bed frame. It was just as pale and perfect as the first day he’d stripped him bare. His gaze finally came to rest on his John’s cock, which he reckoned had been neglected long enough. Turning over to rifle around in their night table drawer for the bottle of slick, he turned back to John and rose to his knees. John watched, his pupils blown wide, as Gheorghe reached back to ready himself and promptly crawled into his lap. He rocked his hips against John’s length, silencing his moan with a kiss. “ _Quiet iubi_ ” he whispered in his ear, grasping John’s cock to line himself up before sinking down on him in one movement. John grabbed Gheorghe’s face with both hands, leaning forward and kissing him again to smother a groan. His hands wandered down over his shoulders and came to rest on his hips, urging him to move.

“Jesus!” John was unable to hold back an oath when Gheorghe complied, driving his hips back and forth and riding him hard and fast. Bracing his hands on the headboard (thank God for sturdy wooden bed frames that didn’t squeak), Gheorghe rocked against him, knowing it wouldn’t take long with John as riled up as he was. John for his part was just trying to hold on, pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to Gheorghe’s chest as he brought him ever closer to the edge. Gheorghe lifted up once, twice and nipped John’s earlobe.

“Come for me, John.”

That was all it took to push John over the edge. He gasped and fell back into the pillows, taking Gheorghe with him. His orgasm had rendered him speechless, and John could only look at Gheorghe, smiling up from his chest. He’d never had much faith in God Almighty, but as he lay in bed with Gheorghe in his arms—wedded, to boot— he knew this was as close to heaven as he ever needed to be.

 

_iubi—sweetheart, darling, lover in Romanian_


End file.
